SCryEd: Burning Dawn
by BloodWolfe
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Mujou Kyouji, the Lost Grounds is once again in the midst of a war... A war that threatens to devestate all of the Lost Grounds if is allowed to play out...


_S-Cry-Ed: Burning Dawn_

**Chapter 1: Reasons**

Why does man war with his kin? The answer to that question is unknowable at this time. However one thing that is known is that man will never attain peace as long as he refuses to accept that there is difference in the world. Alter users are born with a special gift.

However these chosen individuals are looked upon with fear and disdain. The questions of why them, and what the Alter users will destroy arise all too quickly. Others seek to exploit these people. Thus begins a vicious cycle of hatred, death, destruction and revenge.

Is peace unattainable? Is there no end to the cycle? The Alter Users all want to know these answers. Of course, their methods of finding out differ greatly, but just like normal people… they are curious…

And thus begins our story… a story told to our children, for they are the beacon of light that will guide us through the darkness…

A man with a pale complexion stood on the edge of a cliff, surveying the scenery below. The man was dressed in a white suit blazer, with a brown, long-sleeved undershirt, a blue scarf collar and white pants. He wore white silk gloves on his hands and had purple hair. This person was different, that was for sure. As a smile slowly formed over his face he turned around and began to walk back to a nearby-parked car.

"They have no idea what's in store for them…"

The sky was cloud-free on this lovely day, and a gentle breeze blew through the Lost Grounds. Perfect weather, and a perfectly peaceful day… That was about end.

As the mysterious man opened one of the car's doors and got in the car, a massive explosion erupted in the town below the cliff. The man chuckled and closed the door. A second later, the car sprung to life and wheeled away from the cliff, headed to who knew where…

Meanwhile, just outside the city…

"Damnit how'd this happen?!"

"I don't know… The bomb wasn't detectable, for one thing. There was no way to stop the attack.

"Yes, but who'd want to attack this town? There are no soldiers or even trained fighters here.

"Yeah… I know."

The two men speaking looked back towards the town, then nodded to each other and raced off into the town.

Within in the city there was nothing but chaos… and amid the chaos stood one man, dressed in a blue trenchcoat and brown pants. The man had red hair, a red cloth collar and an eye-patch over his right eye He was slightly tanned and only very slightly bulky.

"Shit… This is terrible."

The man torqued his head to the left and saw a few bloodied survivors. He gasped and immediately went to help them. As he neared them, some of them backed away.

"Get away from us, Alter. You're probably just coming to finish what you started!"

The man sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm here to help. We 'Alters' are capable of more than just destruction. Come on, my friends and I have a shelter not too far outside of town. Let's get going so that we can treat those wounds you guys have."

The few surviving people of the town looked at one another and shrugged. It was never wise to turn down an offer of assistance. The turned their heads back towards the man and nodded.

"We'll accept your offer. Please help us."

The man smiled and nodded back.

"Aye… My name is Vulpire and that I can and will do with pleasure. Now, let's get you guys to our shelter."

In another part of the area, near the shelter that had spoken of…

A young man entered into a small tavern and smirked.

"Oh, wonderful. Just the usual assortment of weaklings. How droll… HEY! Anybody here think you can take me on?! Alter user in the house! Anyone with a death-wish step forward!"

Numerous heads turned and looked at the young Alter User. It was true that he didn't look like a normal person, decked out in a red sleeveless shirt, black sleeveless vest, brown pants, black scarf and purplish-black boots. He also had multiple "accessories" on him, making him look even more outlandish.

"Hey, kid. Get lost before we force you out."

The young man laughed.

"You? Force ME out? That's a laugh and a half. Come on, just try it big guy. I'll show you that I don't go anywhere for anyone…"

At this a few men jumped up and growled.

"You just made a big mistake, boy. Get ready for a pounding!"

The youth smiled and stuck his hand out and waved his opponents close, taunting them.

"Do your worst."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it! Let's go guys! Time to teach this punk a lesson!"

The three men began to materialize the Alters. One man formed an Alter that was a very snake-like android, and the other two materialized weapons on their arms. The boy raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"That's it? Well I guess that IS the best the weaklings around these parts can muster… And now… HERE I COME!"

The boy spun as the snake surged forward, causing the snake the animal to miss its target and slam through the wall of the tavern.

"Heh. How sad…"

The boy rushed forward and leapt up and forward, lunging at his opponents.

"Try using skill for once!"

The boy launched his fist forward, and was met by the flat of one of the men's blades. The boy grinned, then threw a hard uppercut into the man's chin. The man's eyes widened, and he stumbled back, then fell to the floor.

"Hmmm… That should keep you occupied for a while. Now…"

The youth spun again, just barely getting out of the way before the snake struck again.

"You guys don't get it do you…?"

The two standing men paused and looked at each other.

"And just what don't we get?"

The young, oddly dressed man smiled grimly and sighed.

"I don't just like to fight… It's the only thing that's kept me going…"

The man threw his gloved left hand and snapped. A sudden burst of light erupted from beneath the young man, bathing him in its glow.

"Fear… the power of MY Alter!"

The rainbow-colored light swirled and wrapped itself around the youth's arms and legs. Black and red armor materialized around the limbs, and solidified. Twin fin-like boosters formed on the boy's back.

"Sprint Blazer."

The boy bent his legs, and his small, grim smiled vanished as if it never there.

"My name is Antonio… Be sure to engrave it into your memories… And now… Rise Blazer!"

Antonio smashed his hand into the floor of the tavern and the earth below shook, and columns of fire and stone shoot up from below, completely obliterating the tavern and sending the occupants flying into the air. As the people fell to the ground, Antonio turned away from the destruction, and his Alter disappeared.

"Why? Why does this world only know conflict? Why do I have to fight…?"


End file.
